Subsister
by xBaskerville
Summary: Thorin l'a tué. Il a tenté de reprendre le contrôle ! Mais, trop tard il l'a tué. Bilbo est mort. Il reste encore un moyen de le sauver. Fíli le sait, sauf qu'il n'est pas près à dévoiler son secret. Pas même à Kíli.
1. Chapitre Un

**Titre : **Subsister

**Résumé complet :** Thorin a bien tenté de se défaire de l'emprise de la Maladie de l'Or. Malheureusement, celle-ci a continué de le contrôler. La Compagnie n'a pas réagit rapidement, Bilbo était mystérieusement statufié : Thorin l'a tué, Orcrist planter sauvagement dans l'estomac. Il y a encore un moyen de le sauver, Fíli le sait ! Le Lion de Durin peut aider à cette renaissance, cependant, il doit accepter ce qui le terrorise depuis son enfance, la capacité à parler aux défunts.

Je devais être en révision du BAC de français, je sais. Pourtant, je suis là parce que ... ma tête est saturée de sciences (plus qu'un thème et demi à réviser ! J'y vois le bout !) et j'ai déjà tout dans la tête pour le français. Pour l'écrit du moins. Donc, pour la petite histoire, je prenais une pause et j'ai squatté l'ordi à ma sœur pour lire une fanfiction en anglais pour bien me changer les idées (parce que moi et les sciences, c'est le suicide assuré !). J'en ai lut une, puis deux et ce fut l'heure du goutter, j'avais fait et je suis allée manger. Une pomme. J'ai pensé à Fíli. Et la télé été allumée, je ne sais plus sur quelle chaîne, avec pour émission _Ghost__Whisperer_. Ce n'est pas une série que j'adore comme _NCIS_ ou _Criminal__Minds_, mais je l'apprécie plus qu'un peu.

Allez savoir pourquoi, j'ai eu une –nouvelle- idée de fanfiction. Celle-ci. Pour m'entrainer à l'écriture d'invention (de totale invention), j'ai rédigé un très court OS avec des mots que m'a donné ma sœur. Au tout départ, j'avais pensé faire en sorte que Fíli (rappelez-vous, j'ai mangé une pomme !) s'était retrouvé sans son petit-frère et pour une raison ou une autre, il voyait toujours Kíli. Sauf que, ça suffit, j'ai décidé d'arrêter de faire souffrir Kíli... le tant que Dragon Born soit finie ! Alors ... Fíli peut voir n'importe qu'elle âme errante depuis ... depuis ... vous verrez bien. Le second problème que s'est mis sur mon chemin était de quoi basée l'histoire pour ne pas faire un « copier-coller » de la série _Ghost__Whisperer_, il me fallait une trame plus solide pour amener le sujet : Fíli peut ramener ces morts à la vie, les conditions seront diverses. Il faut juste qu'il accepte son don. Ensuite, pourquoi commencer avec le meurtre de Bilbo ? C'est la réponse à ma review de Gokash pour sa fanfiction _Coup fatal_ qui m'a donné l'idée.

Je tiens aussi à m'excuser si l'idée semble la même que sa fanfiction _Vous Revoir_. Mais je le jure, sur la tombe de Tolkien, sur celle de Thorin, Fíli et Kíli, que je n'en tire aucune source d'inspiration. Je me relirai plus que d'habitude pour être sûre que rien ne paraisse semblable s'il le faut.

En dernière précision, même si ça commence mal, tout va bien se finir ! J'écris très rarement des « Bad End » pour la simple et bonne raison que j'inonde mon clavier. Excepté un complexe tordu psychologique de quelques personnages ... il ne risque pas d'avoir des scènes de torture (sauf si changement de plan dans un futur prochain).

Cette fanfiction m'inspirant un peu moins dans l'écriture que pour _Dragon Born_ (le chapitre cinq arrive à la fin de la rédaction partielle) ou _The Heir of Durin_ (deux longs OneShot sont en courts d'écriture !), les chapitres risquent d'être plus courts et moins fréquents.

Je pense que c'est tout, jusque-là (sans compter ceux après le chiffre donné) j'en suis à 612 mots. Et le prologue n'est pas long ... Eh beh ! Je vous trompe sur le nombre total de mots dans toute cette page ! Est-ce que l'on peut qualifier cela de publicité mensongère ?

Bonne lecture !

**Subsister**

Chapitre Un

Si. Il l'avait remarqué. Que tout changer dans son esprit. Il se sentait moins conscient, moins responsable de ses mouvements, de ses paroles. Il avait comme l'impression, d'être un nouveau-né, choyé dans des couvertures de soies, aussi lourdes que légères, constamment dans les creux des bras de sa mère aujourd'hui défunte.

Thorin ne saurait dire quand tout cela a commencé. Dès qu'il tentait de résister, sa tête devenait pesante, des marteaux paressés le frapper à répétition sur les tempes et au-dessus de sa tête. Le Roi sous la Montagne avait songé à s'abandonner totalement. La douce torpeur qui le saisissait s'avérait bien plus alléchant que des maux de tête permanents. C'était son idée. Un peu de repos semblait bienvenu. Jusqu'à ce qu'il s'entende hurlait sur ses neveux, pour une raison qu'il trouva immédiatement futile : aucun membre de la Compagnie ne parvenait à mettre la main sur l'Arkenstone. La pierre qui lui offrirait l'accès au trône, la pierre de sa famille, de son grand-père.

Ce n'était pas sur un autre nain qu'il hurlait. Ce n'était pas sur le timide Ori. Ce n'était pas sur le gros Bomdur. Encore moins sur ce sourd d'Óin ! Sur ses neveux. Sur les enfants qu'il avait connus dès leur naissance, à qui il avait donné des biberons, changé les couches. Il les avait consolés, entraînés. Thorin leur avait fourni une seconde figure paternelle protectrice et voilà comment il les traité maintenant ? Comme de vulgaires nains des anciens bas-quartiers d'Ered Luin. Ses fils-sœurs...

Dis le tuerait dès qu'elle entendrait parler de cet évènement.

La trompette d'alarme de Dale soufflait dans son esprit groggy : la sieste se finissait sur-le-champ.

Le Roi reprit le total contrôle de son corps en quelques heures. Le grand nain oublia la voix tentatrice chuchotant près de son oreille, louant les richesses qu'il avait sous les pieds, celles qui se trouvaient plus bas dans les galeries minières et qui seraient bientôt en sa possession s'il ordonnait la réouverture de ses dernières.

Thorin avait su se contrôler. Il avait même fini par se confier à Balïn dans l'espoir de recevoir des conseils et de l'aide. Le vieux nain lui en fournit. Ses neveux lui en donnèrent aussi. La voix chuchotante ne devint qu'un mauvais souvenir. Pour quelque temps.

Le temps de quelques heures de liberté.

Jusqu'à ce que Bard et Thranduil arrivent ; brandissant le Cœur de la Montagne, la relique de Thror son grand-père, venus réclamer leur part du trésor. Jusqu'à ce que Bilbo se dénonce. Avoue ses actes sur toute la ligne, sans honte, sans reproche.

Thorin savait que le hobbit cambrioleur avait agi de la sorte pour les protéger d'une guerre où ils seraient perdants. La voix perfide en décida autrement, rampant avec violence non-cachée dans son esprit.

- _Vous ! Vous ! Misérable __hobbit__ ! Espèce de ... Cambrioleur !_

Les mots se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Pas qu'il ne les trouva pas, mais il tentait désespérément de le lutter, de clore à jamais ses lèvres. Il se sentait trahit d'avoir été trompé de la sorte, c'était bien vrai ; néanmoins, le nouveau Roi sous la Montagne n'avait aucune raison d'agir ainsi.

Ces phrases entrecoupées et ses gestes saccadés prouvaient que Thorin faisait de son mieux pour que tout ceci s'arrête. Ses Compagnons n'osaient bouger, de peur qu'un geste de leur part fasse tout dérailler. Bilbo, lui, n'avait visiblement pas la force d'exercer le moindre effort tellement l'horreur l'assaillait par spasme irrégulier le long de son corps.

- _Le trésor de mes Pères !_ ... Allez-vous en sombre idiot ! ... _Le trésor de ma Maison !_ ... Éloignez-vous !

Personne ne comprenait réellement ce qui se déroulait. Personne ne répondait aux appels de Bard et Thranduil. Le caractère changeant de Thorin les terrorisait de plus en plus. Cette terreur ne s'amenuisait pas au fur et à mesure qu'ils rentraient dans la Montagne.

- _Avouez l'avoir planifié depuis le début !_ ... Par Mahal ! Éloignez-le ! ... _Vous ne méritez aucune clémence de ma part, même s'il s'avère que vous nous avez bien aidés ! Traître !_ ... Qu'attendez-vous bon sang ? Partez avant qu'il vous arrive malheur !

Alors qu'une main se refermait sur Orcrist et l'autre sur son bras maintenant l'épée, rien n'empêcha le désastre qu'y s'ensuivit. Sa voix quémandait la fuite du cambrioleur l'instant d'après, elle commandait sa mise à mort. Son ton changeait à chaque fois, rappelant au hobbit, l'horrible créature nommée Gollum dans les Monts Brumeux.

Bilbo pensa à enfiler l'anneau, profité de la stupeur du nain pour prendre la fuite ! Mais son corps refusé de lui obéir, statufié par la peur. Son esprit ne pouvait accepter le déroulement de cette fin d'aventure. Comme le reste de la Compagnie.

Ce ne devait pas finir de cette manière. Les nains auraient dû simplement déloger le dragon, reprendre leur foyer durement reconquit, donner la part du trésor à la Forêt Noire et à Laketown, commencer la restauration d'Erebor, envoyer des missive en Ered Luin, fortifier les prochaines routes commerciales, s'installer...

Mais pas _ça_.

Kíli fut le premier à s'élancer, suivit de son frère et de Dwalin pour les retenir de décapiter leur Oncle. Seulement, ce fut trop tard.

Le crachat de sang leur fit prendre peu à peu contenance. Le halètement horrifié du Roi les rendit encore un peu plus rancuniers.

Óin et Gloïn s'éclipsèrent pour aller chercher de quoi soigner leur petit cambrioleur adorable. Ils avaient moins de quinze minutes pour le sauver si son estomac était touché.

- B-Bil-Bilbo, je ... je ...

- Ne fai-tes pas ... cette tête ... Au ... moins, vous ... êt...es re-re-redevenu vous...même.

Dans l'espoir de soulager le hobbit, Thorin glissa avec lui à genoux, pour l'allonger sur le sol recouvert de rouge vermeil. Tous deux tentaient difficilement d'ignorer le sang qui couler sans discontinuer.

- 'pas d'vote ... f-f-fau ... te. 'pouviez pas s-sav-voir...

Bifur se mit à jurer en Kudzul : il appela de nombreuses fois Óin et Gloïn. Balin se demanda s'il pouvait demander de l'aide à un guérisseur elfe ou humain. Kíli et Fíli tentaient, à leur manière, de tenir éveiller le pauvre Bilbo, promettant encore et encore que jamais ils n'en voudraient à leur Oncle.

Entre les toux éjectant des gouttelettes de sang, les gémissements de douleur et les paroles incompréhensibles des uns et des autres, le hobbit eut encore la force de prendre la main de Thorin et de la serrer le plus fort possible. Après de longues inspirations, il parla, formulant une dernière requête.

- Le soir où ... vous êtes ... venus ... vous ... avez chanté une ... chansons ... avant d'aller ... vous couchez... Chantez-là Thorin... Une dernière fois ... pour moi ... s'il-vous-plait.

Les larmes au bord des yeux, la gorge serrée, ne trouvant d'autres mots, Thorin, fils de Thrain, fils de Thror, Roi sous la Montagne accepta. Il fut rapidement suivi par quelques autres nains dans le même état que lui. À l'unique différence, qu'ils ne sentiront jamais la même douleur que leur monarque ; ce n'était pas eux qui venaient de transpercer de leur épée le ventre amaigrit de leur jeune ami.

_Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To seek the pale enchanted gold._

Bilbo résista autant qu'il put. Son corps entier souffrait. Ses doigts engourdis par le manque de sang finir par lâcher prise lentement.

_The __pines__were__roaring__ on __the__height__,_

Le semi-homme eut la sensation de retourner des mois en arrière, assit sur son lit, à écouter les nains chanter près de la cheminée. Au chaud, dans Bag End, son confortable trou de hobbit.

_The __winds__were__moaning__ in __the__night__._

Un dernier souffle lui échappa.

Son sourire resta.

_The __fire__was__red__, __it__flaming__spread__;_

Enfant, il avait rêvé de ce genre d'aventure. Bien qu'il ne fût guère enchanté au départ, ennuyé pendant le voyage, Bilbo l'avait apprécié. Une si belle aventure. Le cambrioleur n'était pas déçu qu'elle se finisse ainsi.

_The __trees__like__ torches __blazed__with__ light._

Fíli serra son petit frère dans ses bras. Comme beaucoup d'entres-eux, il s'était arrêté de chanter, la voix incapable de poursuivre. Le blond força Kíli à se relever et à s'écarter pour laisser place à Óin et Gloïn.

Il y avait encore un mince espoir de le sauver. C'est ce qu'il espérait du fond du cœur.

Seulement, après avoir enterré le visage de son frère dans son cou, les yeux bleus de Fíli captèrent en face de lui, juste à côté du corps de leur compagnon, ceux brillants de Bilbo.

« Qu'est-ce que ... ? »

L'héritier de Thorin tenta de détourner le regard.

Trop tard.

« Fíli ? Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es le seul à me voir ? Pourquoi suis-je en double ? »

Quand les ennuis affluents, les cauchemars ressurgissent.

-**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

Voili-voilou, un petit chapitre pour commencer en beauté ou non. Tout dépend de votre point de vue. Oui, le début n'est pas joyeux. C'est juste une mauvaise impression, ça va vite passer. Si je me tiens au minuscule plan que j'ai fait à la va-vite.

Oui, même si je ne l'ai pas précisé tant que ça, Bilbo se doutait que quelque chose n'allait pas avec Thorin. Il ignorait que ça se terminerait de cette manière.

Quant à notre grand nain qui va surement ce faire détester dans cette partie du film à moins que Richard Armitage le joue trop bien pour que nous nous focalisions que sur son beau visage … ce sera l'unique et dernière fois qu'il agira de la sorte. Attendez-vous à un risque de dépression ou de très grande culpabilité (qui ne durera qu'un temps, promis, juré et … je cracherai quand je le pourrai.).

En espérant que ça vous plaise.

Merci de me laisser une ou deux petites reviews gentilles si vous avez aimé, de quoi ravir mon petit cerveau pour qu'ils vous pondent un truc à l'eau de rose un jour ou l'autre (en faite, priez pour que ça n'arrive jamais). Ou dites-moi ce que vous avez aimé/pas aimé. Que je sorte quelque chose de plus doux la prochaine fois !

Votre Yuka qui a la flemme de changer son pseudo (oui, parce qu'à la base, je me surnomme Yuka et pas xBaskerville. M'enfin bon !)

さようなら.


	2. Chapitre Deux

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Lovy** : Tu as des explications peu erronées du pourquoi et du comment Fíli peut percevoir des esprits. Cela dure depuis très longtemps. Voilà seulement qu'il va accepter son « don ». Si je n'avais pas tué Bilbo, il n'y aurait pas eu d'histoire …

Tu peux me suivre partout où je vais, cela ne me dérange pas ! Tu pourrais lire des choses en avant-première ! *ricane machiavéliquement avant de se prendre un mur*

**AliceNathan** : Ouais, du BAC, j'en ai ma claque. Et ce n'est **que** celui de français. Que vais-je devenir l'année prochaine ? Avec plus d'une dizaine d'épreuve ? Avec la philo, les dix chapitres d'histoires et le dix chapitres de géographies ? … Quoi qu'il en soit, en temps de pause, j'écris quand l'inspiration vient !

Si je réponds pourquoi j'ai choisi Bilbo, je vais dévoiler une partie majeure de la suite. Tout ce que je peux dire, c'est qu'il n'était pas destiné à devenir une âme. Pour te rassurer, je ne pense pas que la suite soit triste. Pour le moment du moins. Je l'espère en tout cas.

**MlleAria** : On est des rebelles. On doit réviser le BAC et on est sur internet, à lire des fanfictions. Ce n'est pas normal ! C'est … surtout horrible vu que je l'ai fait, j'ai tué pour quelque temps Bilbo. Pourquoi lui ? Je ne sais pas trop. Je suppose que la raison est parce que … euh … si je te le Dís, je vais faire un gros spoil en faite. Donc je cache mes raisons, en espérant que je les suive comme il se doit. Et oui, comme je hais les fins tristes et non heureuses (les fins tristes et heureuses, ça passe un peu plus), naturellement que Fíli va assurer. Je ne garantie pas ma survie dans le cas contraire.

Voici la suite, en espérant que tu l'apprécies toujours autant.

**Elodie94** : Je sens que les sciences sont un merdier énorme. Mais, je vais le réussir ce BAC de français ! Surtout à l'écrit. Je tue tout le monde à l'écrit (avec mon bel orthographe estropié surtout -.-).

Je suis vraiment contente de sortir du lot des autres fanfictions. J'espère que la suite que je poste aujourd'hui va te séduira tout autant.

**Gokash** : Je ne suis pas encore sûre de former tout ça en un Filbo. Je peux essayer, mais je ne garantis rien. Bien que j'ai pensé à ce couple là lorsque j'ai débuté la rédaction.

Bon, ce chapitre-ci reste un peu sombre. Il le sera aussi pour le prochain. On va dire que … ce n'est pas comme si une bataille pouvait être joyeuse. **Exceptées** les batailles de polochons et celle de pistolet à eau !

**Kanli** : Voici la suite ! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise autant !

* * *

_Avant lecture_ :

Alors, il y a un truc méga étrange. Je ne sais pas si c'est mon ordinateur ou quoi, mais voilà, les quatre derniers vers du chant de la Montagne Solitaire (que l'on entend dans le film) se voient avec des mots collés les uns sur les autres. Or, sur mon document word original, il n'y a rien. Idem dans le fichier sur Doc Manager. C'est … « _strange _». Je l'avoue. Mais je ne suis pas fautive !

Pour ceux qui n'auraient pas lu le méga paragraphe juste avant le chapitre un, alors je vous précise que Bilbo n'ait pas entièrement mort et que Fíli a ce don depuis très longtemps.

Je devais préciser une dernière chose mais … J'ai oublié … *s'en va en sifflotant*

* * *

**Subsister**

Chapitre Deux

Le jour exact, où tout avait commencé, restait flou dans son esprit. Il n'avait aucun souvenir du mois, de la saison, s'il le ciel était nuageux ou au contraire, ensoleillé. En revanche, Fíli se souvenait dans les moindres détails ce qui l'avait rendu ainsi, sans qu'il ne puisse jamais se confier à quelqu'un. Son grand-père avait sombré dans la folie, obligeant l'exode de son royaume puis un massacre de son peuple aux portes de la Moria. Si le garçon évoquait qu'il pouvait voir ce que personne n'aurait pu imaginer, il serait désigné comme fou, voué à l'exil ou envoyé au bucher.

Lorsque eut lieu l'incident, Fíli jouait prêt de la rivière avec son adorable petit Kíli. Thorïn et Dwalin les avaient emmenés à la pêche. Cependant, la patience n'est jamais réellement acquise pour les enfants hyperactifs. Ils s'étaient éloignés de leurs oncles, courant le long de la rive en cherchant à s'attraper, puis aux chevaliers combattant un dragon imaginaire, ils se disaient être les plus grands héros de Durin, ainsi que les meilleurs monarques qu'Erebor auraient, une fois le royaume récupéré aux côtés de Thorïn.

Et puis, ils s'amusaient à sauter de rocher en rocher, se fichant qu'il avait légèrement plu la veille et que l'humidité que la rivière fournissait, rendait la pierre lisse et extrêmement glissante. Fíli sauta mal. Le garçon avait bien senti son pied partir, ainsi que sa jambe claquer sur la roche. Puis le trou noir total. C'est au réveil qu'il apprit qu'il avait reçu un choc violent à la tête.

À sa reprise de conscience donc, il n'y avait rien d'anormal. Dís le grondait avec douceur, puis, ce fut aussi au tour d'un Kíli tenant à peine ses paupières ouvertes, marmonnant quelque chose comme quoi il était le meilleur-veilleur-de-grand-frère-que-la-Terre-du-M ilieu-possédait, juste avant de s'écrouler contre-lui. Et puis, une main à ébouriffer les cheveux de son bébé-frère endormit. Une voix le grondait d'être restait trop longtemps éveillé (trois jours si Fíli se souvenait bien). Le ton semblait aussi fort que lointain. En relevant les yeux, le petit blond cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter !

Était-il normal qu'il soit capable de voir son père défunt ?

Les jours suivants, ce n'était plus une sorte d'aura qu'il pouvait voir, ou entendre une voix lointaine. Pour le nain blond, l'âme prenait une apparence consistante. Son seul soulagement était que, pour les autres, le spectre restait invisible et toujours translucide.

Il s'était dit que ça allait passer. Que c'était juste à cause du choc.

Fíli a commencé à avoir réellement peur lorsqu'un beau jour son frère lui demanda à qui il pouvait bien parler et pourquoi il jouait tout seul aux billes. Alors que, devant lui, juste à côté de son cadet, son ami faisait une grimace triste, mort la veille au soir de la grippe.

L'héritier de Durin à toujours essayer de se débarrasser de son don. S'éloignant de sa famille, ses amis, s'amaigrissant et pâlissant à vue d'œil. Fíli n'était plus capable de faire la différence entre un mort et un vivant (excepté s'il savait la personne défunte).

Sa mère eut beau lui promettre qu'il ne lui arriverait rien s'il expliquait ce qui n'allait pas, Fíli ne descella jamais ses lèvres sur son secret morbide. Pas même à son bébé-frère, l'unique être auquel il confiait n'importe quoi et l'être qu'il devait protéger.

- Il n'est plus là Fee ... Il n'est plus là ... On n'a pas su le protéger.  
« Ce n'est pas vrai Kíli, je suis là ! Pourquoi tu ne leur dis pas Fíli ? Je t'en pris ! »

Fíli serra un peu plus étroitement le visage de son cadet dans sa poitrine, lança un regard désolé au hobbit. L'âme prenait déjà de plus en plus contenance, perdant son aura translucide de minute en minute.

Il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il n'en avait pas le droit. Il ne voulait pas mourir maintenant. Il ne voulait pas que leur peuple et les peuples voisins voient la ligne de Durin comme un héritage de folie menant à la mort. Le blond en souffrait de ne pas répondre à leur cambrioleur, de ne pas apaiser ses craintes, et tout ça, pour la survie d'une lignée !

- On devait le protéger Fee ...  
- On l'a ... fait.  
- Nous n'avons pas réussi. Il ne méritait pas ça. Notre Bíli ...

_Bíli_. Le surnom qu'ils avaient tous deux attribué au hobbit pour le faire entrer officiellement dans leur famille. Cette marque d'affection était sortie toute seule de la bouche de Kíli lors de la suite dans les barils, tandis qu'il aider le hobbit à se tenir au bois en même temps qu'il tirait sur les orcs. Bíli. _Leur __Bíli_.

Fíli recula jusqu'à un pilier. Son dos glissa le long du mur glacial, emportant son frère avec lui. Aucun des deux frères ne parvenait à rester plus longtemps debout. Un poids invisible s'appuyant sur les épaules, un composé de chagrin, de tristesse et de deuil.

L'aîné caché à son cadet le visage pâle qu'avait leur petit hobbit, ses yeux vide, et son sang écoulait le long de son corps. L'héritier de Thorïn caché aussi aux yeux perçants de son frère, l'âme qu'était devenu le cambrioleur ; gardant la peur qu'il ne soit plus le seul dans cette condition.

Bilbo tentait d'attirer leur attention, passablement horrifié par la vue de son propre corps. Il cherchait à rassurer ses amis. Mais il ne pouvait en toucher aucun. Son bras, son corps traversait ceux des membres de la Compagnie, ne laissant que derrière lui, une impression de froideur et de vide. À tour de rôle, tout le monde porter la main à sa poitrine, le souffle presque court, une expression de tristesse encore lisible sur leurs traits.

Fíli ne sait combien de temps ils furent tous-là, à espérer que le passer change, que leur hobbit reprenne vie par miracle ... Il avait bien aperçu Bilbo tentait de retourner à son corps. Sans succès.

Ce sont les voix de Thranduil et Bard qui les ramenèrent à eux. Le choc de la réalité leur noua brutalement l'estomac.

- Dites-leur ... qu'ils auront chacun ce que Bilbo ... aurait dû recevoir. Murmura Thorïn la voix brisée, R-Reprenez ... l'Arkenstone. Enfermez-là quelque part ... Nous la déposerons dans sa tombe ... Et ...  
« Si je dois me faire enterrer, ce sera aux côtés de mes parents, à Bag End ! Dans le rituel Hobbit. Vous pourrez en faire en faire un autre dans les normes naines, mais je souhaite un enterrement décent dans la Comptée, Comme tous les respectable hobbit ! » s'égosilla Bilbo

La soudaine fureur qui l'habitait rendit l'air intenable : la pression chuta grandement, les obligeant tous à se ployer et se boucher les oreilles.

- Oncle Thorïn ... Un enterrement dans la Comptée ... serait surement mieux pour lui. Ne le pensez-vous pas ?  
- Oui. Il est vrai ...

Dwalïn sorti prévenir les elfes et les hommes, lorsque Thorïn clôt ses paupières, Balïn ferma les yeux vitreux de Bilbo. Ceux de son âme, en revanche, s'incrustèrent dans ceux de Fíli. Le blond détourna bien vite le visage, consolant du mieux qu'il put, son cadet.

…

« Je vous en supplie Fíli ! Vous avez juste à leur dire que je suis là ! »  
- Je ne peux pas. Je serrais exécuté sur-le-champ !

Le prince héritier ferma un énième coffre destiné aux elfes de Mirkwood. Le bruit sec résonna dans la salle aux trésors. Il s'était éloigné des autres pour avoir le loisir de converser avec l'âme de Bilbo. Elle devenait tellement insistante, qu'il avait manqué de répondre en présence des membres de la Compagnie.

« Laissez-leur un mot ! »  
- Bilbo, ce n'est pas si simple que ça.  
« Vous laisseriez votre frère plongé dans la tristesse ? »  
-Je le détruirai en me condamnant moi-même à mort. Il se peut que dans la Comptée, il ait ces événements surnaturels. Pas chez nous. Ceux qui font des choses sortant du commun des mortels, sont pendus puis brûlés ou même brûlés vifs ! Mort, je ne vous saurez d'aucune aide.  
« Nous ne pouvons pas dire que vous m'avez vraiment aidé jusque-là. Pourquoi Diantre suis-je ainsi ? »  
- Au moins, vous savez que vous êtes un fantôme.  
« Pouvez-vous avoir l'obligeance de parler d'esprit ? Les fantômes sont des êtres irréels condamnés à errer dans le monde pour épurer leurs pêchers ou pour terroriser les êtres vivants. »  
- Peu importe. Vous n'êtes pas en train d'alourdir l'atmosphère en refusant votre mort.  
« Depuis quand, nous voyez-vous, Fíli ? »  
- Longtemps. Très longtemps. C'est un cauchemar parfois.

Bilbo lâcha un soupir, se laissa tomber sur l'amas de pierres brillantes. Fíli attrapa un nouveau coffre qu'il s'empressa de remplir.

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, agrémenté par la chute incessante des pièces. Ce bruit résonnait dans l'immense salle qu'occupait Smaug une poignée de jours auparavant.

« N'en voulez pas à votre Oncle. »  
- Comment ne pourrais-je pas lui en vouloir ? Il vous ... il vous a ... Il vous a tué !  
« Il n'était plus lui-même. Son esprit n'était plus là. »  
- Il a su se contrôler Bilbo. Il est venu nous parler, à Kíli, Balïn, Dwalïn est moi. Il a su y faire face ! Alors pourquoi Thorïn ne l'a pas fait avec vous ?

L'âme ouvrit la bouche, pour la refermer immédiatement. En effet, pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas que Bilbo en voulait à Thorïn. Il avait lui-même décidé de ne pas disparaître, sa peur y avait joué quelque chose, serte, mais Gollum avait été bien plus ... effrayant. De son point de vue.

« C'est sûrement pour cela que je suis ici ... »  
- Pardon ?  
« Non. Rien. »

Fíli lâcha un soupir perdu. Ses traits pâles marquaient sa fatigue.

Son dernier coffre remplit, il se souleva deux pour les apporter dans la salle du trône où aurait l'échange entre des richesses contre l'Arkenstone. Le nain blond ne voulait plus voir cette pierre. Il ne la verrait que l'espace de quelques minutes.

Sans sa découverte, Smaug ne serrait pas venu. Thror ne se serait pas jeté dans une bataille pour récupérer la Moria. Thorïn n'aurait pas décidé de former une Compagnie pour récupérer Erebor, ils n'auraient jamais rencontré leur Bíli, et ... il ne serait pas mort.

« Fíli, attends ! »

Par réflexe, alors qu'il savait que sa main traverserait le corps du nain, Bilbo tendit sa main pour attraper son bras. Bras qu'il attrapa belle et bien, diffusant une affreuse sensation glacial le long du membre de Fíli, comme s'il le plongé dans le haut sommet des montagnes enneigées.

Peu importait la sensation au final.

Tous les deux, surpris, l'héritier de Durin se laissa mainte fois toucher, attraper le bras, puis l'autre. Jamais ce n'était arrivé –en partie parce qu'il s'était renfermé sur lui-même depuis son enfance et qu'il ignorait les esprits errant comme la peste.

Les fantômes pouvaient le toucher. Il pouvait toucher les fantômes.

Sa gorge s'assécha. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien dire ?

Leur surprise passa bien vite. Le son de deux cors différents se diffusant à l'extérieur avec force. Il ne fallut pas attendre plus longtemps pour voir Nori venir vers eux, du moins, vers Fíli :

- Des orcs et des gobelins ! hurla-t-il, Des orcs et des gobelins se sont réunis en masse !

Le fils de Dís lâcha ses deux coffres, se précipitant avec Nori vers le hall d'Erebor.

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Et un autre chapitre de fini ! Et un ! Le prochain sera là … surement après la Japan Expo, sauf si grande inspiration de ma part qui m'empêche de confectionner mes petites peluches qui vont avec mon cosplay. En plus je travaille sur le chapitre cinq de _Dragon Born_, et j'y bloque un peu.

Et je ne me souviens toujours pas de ce que je devais vous dire et que j'ai oublié. Ce ne devait pas être important.

…

Sinon, à votre avis, je forme un couple Fili/Bilbo (comme le suggère Gokash) ou les couples « habituel » ? [Si ça se trouve, c'était ça que j'ai oublié … Wouah ! Je me fais peur là. Mon dieu ! Mes neurones ont tous grillés !]

Et je ne trouve pas ce chapitre super réussit … *va dans son coin cultiver des champignons bleus à poids violets qui dansent la macarena avec des tutus roses*


	3. Chapitre Trois

_Réponse à vos reviews_ :

**Kanli** : Je te remercie pour tes compliments. Je suis véritablement ravis que tu penses cela de mes fanfictions !

Sinon, rassure-toi, même si je mets du temps à poster, je n'abandonne jamais une fanfic ! Jamais ! Sauf si elle n'a pas était publiée. Pour Dragon Born, j'ai … bientôt finit. La partie la plus dure va être longue à rédiger, mais le plus gros est déjà fait !

**AliceNathan** : Pour les risques qu'encoure Fili s'il dévoile sa capacité, c'est ce qui se passer à l'époque équivalente à l'univers de Tolkien.

Je voulais aussi lui donné un surnom qui collerait avec chaque famille qui compose la Compagnie … Je n'ai pas réussit. Malheureusement … *part déprimer dans un coin*

Oui, que Bilbo puisse toucher Fili va faire avancer l'histoire.

La magie de l'Arkenstone peut tout faire … où celle de l'anneau, peut-être celle de Gandalf ? Je n'en dis pas plus pour la conservation du corps !

Et pour la BoFA, je raconterais tout dans le futur chapitre !

**Lovy** : Pas de chose en avant-première cette fois-ci, je m'excuse. Peut-être une prochaine fois ? Que je le fasse pour te remercier de ta fidélité… Quoi ? Ce doit-être bien récompensé les personnes comme toi ! 3

Mes champipis' sont à moi. Cela va mettre du temps avant d'être commercialisé !

**DarkAvenger84** : Tu me fais rougir, je suis très-très heureuse que cela te plaise. Malheureusement, pour celui-ci, je corrigerais plus tard. Je ne suis pas sur mon ordi, et comme je dois vite débarrasser le plancher … et que j'avais hâte de vous donner une suite …

Voili, voilou ! En espérant que les fautes ne te dérangent pas !

* * *

_Avant Lecture_ :

Ce début est assez étrange, je l'avoue. Si je l'ai laissé et non modifié, c'est parce qu'il m'a aidé à écrire la suite. Je pense être retombée dans un univers un peu sombre. Mais, je le promets, tout va redevenir peu à peu joyeux. Une bataille avec du fluff serait … trop étrange à l'univers de Tolkien. (En même temps ... essayez donc d'imaginez une armée d'orcs et de gobelins en tutu rose qui se battent avec des frittes [vous savez, les trucs colorés qu'on utilise à la piscine !] contre une armée de nain, d'hommes et d'elfes en maillot de bain avec pour seul bouclier une planche de surf, avec en bande son du Justin Bieber [je n'aime pas ce chanteur !] et pour effets spéciaux, des cœurs rose et des étoiles filantes ! Avec, pourquoi pas NyanCat à la place des aigles ! … Yep, rien de crédible là-dedans.)

Il se pourrait que ça se finisse en un petit Filbo. En revanche, il n'y aura pas de Thoki (Thorin/Kili si vous préférez !)

* * *

**Subsister**

Chapitre Trois

_Au cours de notre vie, plusieurs questions existentielles se posent à nous. Qui est-on ? Que sommes-nous ? Pourquoi sommes-nous ici ? On réfléchie des jours et des jours, sans même s'en rendre compte, dans l'unique espoir de trouver une petite réponse._

_Divers sentiments se propagent dans notre esprit dans ces moments là. Nos lèvres s'étirent dans un rictus joyeux, ou, au contraire, malheureux. Notre cœur s'emballe, nos yeux se baissent ou se ferment. Des larmes nous montent aux yeux. C'est alors que, au fin-fond de notre poitrine, un pincement douloureux s'effectue. La douleur descend alors progressivement tordre notre estomac. Doucement, afin de donner un avertissement. Un peu plus rudement : le danger était proche. Et enfin avec une telle violence que notre vie s'arrêterait dans l'immédiat ! C'est dans cet instant précis, celui que nous redoutons le plus, que la peur s'empare du moindre millimètre de notre corps._

_Ce sentiment nous fait trembler. Il nous obligerait à recracher le contenu de nos boyaux, à souhaiter une mort douce et rapide. Ou bien même, prendre les jambes à notre cou !_

_Mais il n'en est _rien_._

_Car, d'une manière bien paradoxale, la peur nous fait aller vers ce que nous voulons fuir. Nous emmener à notre mort._

_Et tout cela pour quoi ?_

_Pour ressentir bien plus fort ce qui nous assaillit. Pour apprécier l'adrénaline courir dans nos veines._

_Pour _apprécier_ la peur._

…

Le sang battait dans ses tempes lorsqu'il pénétra dans la salle du trône. Thorin parlait avec l'émissaire des hommes et celui des elfes.

Fíli ne mit pas plus de temps pour comprendre qu'ils concluaient tous trois un accord.

Son frère avait la tête basse, plus loin, dans l'ombre des piliers, bataillant avec ses protections. L'angoisse se lisait sans difficulté sur son visage. Ainsi que la tristesse encore fraîche et douloureuse dans le cœur de chacun. Le blond continua son chemin jusqu'à lui, tâchant d'oublier le bruit que son cœur produisait dans sa poitrine.

À la hauteur de son cadet, dès qu'il fut assuré qu'il avait bien toute son attention, l'héritier alla droit au but.

- Tu resteras ici, Kíli.

- Quoi ? Il en est hors de question ! répliqua immédiatement le brun dans un cri étouffé

- Tu m'as très bien entendu. Tu resteras ici. Il n'y aura aucun _mais_ qui tienne. Ori sera avec toi et vous veillerez sur Bilbo.

« Fíli ! Comment puis-je mourir une deuxième fois ? Tu es le seul capable de me voir ! » ironisa l'âme qu'était devenu le hobbit

- Tu n'es pas près pour une guerre.

- Tu ne l'es pas non plus Fíli !

- Tu n'as pas à mourir pour un royaume que tu viens à peine de connaître !

- Il en est de même pour toi.

- Je suis bien plus âgé Kíli, et il en est de mon devoir de prince héritier d'agir ainsi !

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis un prince moi aussi ?

- Alors ne prend pas cette demande en tant que prince, mais en tant que grand frère qui a suffisamment perdu aujourd'hui. S'il t'arrivait quelque chose, je ne m'en remettrai pas …

- Que crois-tu ce que je ressentirai, là, dans ce palais dévasté, à attendre la fin d'une bataille ?

Bilbo fut tenté de frapper le jeune blond. Kíli était un très bon combattant un jour, il sera envoyé sur un champ de bataille pire que celle-ci (c'est ce que son âme présentée), et la surprotection de ces proches, l'enverra directement dans les salles de Mahal. Pourquoi ? Pour ne pas avoir pu … vivre une vraie guerre. Pas une embuscade clandestine ! Une _guerre_.

Le cambrioleur retient sa main, pour l'unique raison qu'il était capable de toucher Fíli. Son bras ne laisserait pas une sensation glaciale au sein du corps du nain : il lui donnerait un véritable coup ! Une bonne droite, comme s'il était vivant. Bilbo ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'héritier d'Erebor pouvait le voir et le toucher. Si c'était une spécificité de la lignée de Durin, tout le monde aurait pu le voir –excepté Bifur, Bofur et Bomdur.

- Des archers en hauteur permettraient d'éliminer de loin les adversaires. Permettez à nos tireurs de monter à vos balcons. susurra la voix mielleuse de Thranduil

Le grand roi de la Forêt noir garder un calme des plus exemplaires : visage stoïque, regard neutre, voix identique à celle qu'il utilisait tous les jours. L'unique chose qui présenter l'empressement de la situation, fut ses mouvements : habituellement fluides, ils étaient saccadées et d'une extrême rapidité.

- Qui me garantira leur fidélité ? grogna Thorin

Le nain était près à faire une trêve envers les elfes le temps de cette guerre. La question de confiance était encore loin.

- Kíli sera avec eux mon Oncle. s'exclama Fíli, coupa l'élan du roi de la Forêt noire, Il est bon archer.

- Je peux également me joindre à eux. termina Ori, Mes yeux sont perçants. Bien que mon lance-pierre ne soit guère efficace, je pourrais prévenir d'un éventuel changement chez l'ennemi.

Bard hocha lentement la tête, approuvant les dires des plus jeunes. Dori fut plus réticents, mais le compromis était équilibré. Il ne pu qu'accepter. Kíli n'eut pas son mot à dire : soit il abdiquait soit son frère aîné trouverait de quoi l'attacher et l'enfermerait à double tour dans un donjon. Le brun se plia à l'exigence de Fíli (au grand soulagement du blond !).

- Très bien. souffla Thorin, Faites monter le plus d'archers possible aux balcons. S'ils peuvent se glisser sur les flancs de la Montagne, de l'aile Ouest et Est, qu'ils le fassent. Que quelques uns restent aux portes de la mine, à l'arrière des soldats.

-Ils se mêleront aux épéistes. Intervient rapidement Bard, Ils ont étaient formés pour interagirent à ces deux types d'armes.

- Bien. Qu'ils se tiennent tous près à tirer. Dès que la guerre aura débutée, dès que ces immondes créatures se jetteront sur nous, qu'ils tirent à volonté.

Un corbeau croassa dans la salle. À peine entré qu'il ressorti, ne laissant dans un tourbillon de plumes noires, un parchemin. Le vieux Balin attrapa la missive. Ses yeux décryptèrent le message, qu'il transmit immédiatement à ses camarades.

- Dain est là. Avec une armée.

- Dites-lui d'attendre à l'opposé du chemin des orcs et des gobelins. Ils ne s'attendront pas à cette arrivée soudaine.

Balin hocha la tête. Il s'attela à la réponse, tout comme Thranduil donné ses ordres en Sandarin à son fils. Bard fit de même. Aucun d'eux n'avait une minute à perdre.

Dwalin et Bifur revinrent, les bras surchargés de parties d'armures. Ils les déposèrent dans un bruit de métal entrechoqué effrayant.

- L'armurerie à l'Ouest de la salle du trône est intacte. Même les armes faites de bois. Ils restent des flèches : Bofur les réparties de son mieux pour les archers des balcons et ceux des soldats.

« Fíli. Demande s'il y a des couteaux de lancés. »

Le prince blond lança un simple regard interrogateur envers le hobbit.

« Laissez un maximum de flèche pour les archers aux remparts ! Donnez les couteaux de lancés aux soldats ! C'est comme les fléchettes, on ne peut les lancer pour de longues distances, mais avec de la rapidité et de la précision, elles atteignent toujours leurs cibles. Les archers ne descendront se battre que s'ils n'ont pas le choix. Ceux aux portes ne l'auront pas, ce choix ! »

- Mon Oncle … pour … pour les archers aux portes … peuvent-ils utiliser de préférence les couteaux de lancés ?

- Fíli …

- Je sais qu'ils ne pourront les utiliser que tardivement … mais ils se battront à l'épée plus tard. Au contraire des archers aux balcons.

- Votre neveu à bien raison. murmura Legolas

- Combien y a-t-il de lances, Dwalïn ? suivit rapidement Fíli

- Trois bons milliers. À vue d'œil, deux centaines de plus si nous utilisons celle éparpiller çà et là …

- Roi Thranduil, Maître Bard, vont hommes en ont-ils ?

- Oui.

- Placez les plus courageux en première ligne, qu'ils se protégèrent de leur bouclier et pointant leur lance vers l'ennemis. De même pour le second rang. Nous en fourniront pour consolider la défense, et s'ils en restent, fournissez-en les archers sur les flancs de la Montagne : ils pourront les lancer.

- Judicieux. Vous pouvez être fier d'un tel héritier, Thorin.

Fíli fit de son mieux pour ne pas baisser les yeux. Cette idée là ne venait pas de lui, mais de Bilbo. Jamais il n'aurait pu croire que ce timide semi-homme, qui ne connaissait rien aux armes et au tactiques guerrières, puissent, en quelques mois, devenir si vif d'esprit. Ce pouvait être basique, certes ! Pour une guerre que l'on sentait arrivé, pas sur celles qui vous sautent au visage.

Le plus dur fut de cacher le mal-être naissant à Kíli. Le brun l'avait vu plusieurs fois glisser son regard bleuté vers l'endroit où l'âme de Bilbo se tenait. Naturellement, le second fils de Dís, ne vit que du vide. Si le prince Legolas ne l'avait pas ramené à la réalité, pour qu'il guide tous les archers aux remparts, il aurait peut-être pu distinguer cette ombre dansante auprès de Fili celle qui apparaissait et disparaissait au rythme d'une respiration inexistante.

- Partirez-vous, cette fois-ci, Thranduil ?

- Je crains fort que non, Thorïn.

- Me donnerez-vous l'honneur de vous battre à me côté ?

- Je n'ai point le courage de refuser. Nous ne sommes pas face à un autre dragon.

- Et vous, Maître Bard ?

- Laissez-moi avertir les miens de la formation des rangs. Mon arc et mon épée, seront vôtres.

La Compagnie eut un sourire, tandis qu'elle se répartissait les armes et les armures (Bofur ayant pu en rapporter d'autres entre-temps).

Ori salua ses frères peut-être pour la dernière fois. Lorsqu'il rejoint les archers, Nori disparu dans les rangs des hommes. Après une longue hésitation due à la colère, Kili vint se boudiner dans les bras de Fili, lui faisant promettre de ne pas mourir. Le brun alla dans ceux de son oncles murmurant des prièrent dans leur langue maternelle.

Chacun se sépara, le cœur brisait mais le visage sous un masque stoïque.

…

_Et nous apprécions la peur. Elle fait partie de nous, elle gouverne nos gènes. Elle nous démarque des montres._

_La peur fait de nous, _ce que nous sommes_._

...

Aux côtés de son oncle, de Thranduil et de Bard, Fili se tenait droit sur son poney et la tête haute. Ils se tiendraient en face d'Azog, écoutant son discours sur sa déclaration de guerre s'ils ne se rendaient pas.

Bilbo était derrière lui, serrant sa taille avec force.

...

Le hobbit ne maîtrisait pas ses frissonnements.

Autour de certains combattants, toutes races confondues, un halo de lumière les entourés.

Eux, ils mourront.

Et s'il ne faisait rien, ou ne trouvait pas un moyen de les aider, ce serait le funeste destin de Thorin.

…

_La peur prend place dans vos veines, vous tiraille la poitrine._

_Elle chuchote dans votre esprit, lentement, elle vous rend tremblant._

_Lentement, elle vous averti._

_Sachez que la Peur, aura toujours raison de ce qu'elle avance. _Rien_ ne peut la contredire._

* * *

-**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued-

* * *

J'ai dit que ça serait une Happy End. Alors non, Thorin ne rejoindra pas ses ancêtres … [J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai la forte impression que je vais recevoir des coups de couteaux dans le dos un jour … Pas vous ?]

Je vais me casser les dents au chapitre quatre ! Je suis un gros caca en description de bataille.

Correction **PROCHAINEMENT** !

À bientôt mes petits loups !


	4. Chapitre Quatre

_Réponse à vos reviews_ : Elle se fera désormais par PM pour ceux ayant un compte !

* * *

_Avant Lecture_ :

Après l'écriture du prologue de la seconde partie de Dragon Born, j'ai décidé que la Bataille des Cinq Armées sera racontée en plusieurs chapitres (encore un ou deux je pense), pour que ce soit moins répétitif dans un même chapitre (vu comment je me connais lorsque je décris une guerre).

Je le débuterai ou le finirai surement avec un passage après la guerre, comme si la bataille était un souvenir cela me permettra aussi, de vous faire un lien plus fluide entre le comment et le pourquoi Bilbo peut encore revenir à la vie.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Subsister**

Chapitre Quatre

- Kíli ?  
« Ils n'ont pas encore retrouvé Kíli. Ori est sûr de l'avoir vu lorsqu'il a quitté son poste. Certains elfes aussi. Je suis sûr qu'il est toujours en vie. »  
- Thorïn ?  
« Thranduil a su stopper toutes les hémorragies ... Ses jours ne sont plus comptés.  
- La Compagnie ?  
« Tout le monde va bien Fíli. Plus ou moins sérieusement amochés, mais ils sont tous en vie ... »  
- Kíli ?

Bilbo entrouvrit sa bouche, les yeux se creusant d'horreur : que Fíli soit incapable de se souvenir des paroles prononcées quelques instants plus tôt, étaient extrêmement grave.

- Thorïn ? La Compagnie ? répéta le jeune blond de sa voix pâteuse grimpant un peu plus dans les affres de la panique  
« Fíli, ne te stresse pas avec cela. Tu vas te faire plus de mal qu'autre chose. »  
- Réponds-moi Bíli. J'ai besoin de la savoir. Je ... Bíli ...  
« Ils vont tous très bien. Ils se reposent tous, tu dois faire de même Fíli. »  
- Kee ... Où est Kee ? Bíli, où est mon bébé frère ? paniqua le nain en commençant à se tortiller dans des draps qui irrités la peau sans retenue et ayant perdu leur blancheur nacrée.

Bilbo ne put répondre au jeune prince. Le blond se perdait dans la panique, ouvrant certaine de ses blessures secondaires, salissant un peu plus les bandages et les draps. Sa gorge émettait des supplices désagréables à entendre : rien ne pouvait soulager la douleur perpétuelle dans son corps et son esprit. Les souvenirs frais de la bataille n'étaient d'aucun secours ! Fíli se souvenait d'avoir vu Kíli sur les remparts Nord de la Montagne ... Mais maintenant où était-il ? Pourquoi au nom de Mahal, le hobbit ne lui répondait pas ? La peur agita ses traits. Est-ce que son bébé frère l'attendait au hall du Mandos ? Avait-il perdu son autre frère ? Non. Non ... NON ! Et quand était-il donc de la Compagnie et de son Oncle ? Par Aüle tout puissant ! Bilbo devait l'aider !

« Calme-toi Fíli. Tout le monde va bien. Tu m'entends tout le monde va bien ! »

Les réponses, il les entendait. Sans arriver à les comprendre : son cerveau ne les retenait pas suffisamment pour qu'il prenne en compte les informations qu'il recevait.

Bilbo lui prit doucement le visage. Il essuya la crasse avec ses doigts, retirant les petites larmes salées qui dévalaient les joues creuses du nain. Le hobbit planta son regard dans celui bleuté de son ami. Il ne bougea pas, raffermit juste un peu sa prise lorsque Fíli chercha à se retirer de sa poigne.

Enfin, l'héritier de Thorïn finit par être calme. Il ne fallut pas plus de temps pour s'effondrer en larmes dans les bras de l'âme.

Fíli en avait vu des horreurs. Mais pas à ce point.

Et puis, dans les autres batailles auxquelles il avait assisté, son frère restait toujours près de lui. Ils finissaient par s'éloigner un peu, mais ils se retrouvaient vite. Toujours très vite.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi, son cadet n'était toujours pas là, de même pour son oncle et le reste de ses amis.

Sur le champ de la guerre, il avait ressenti la peur dans toute son ampleur. Mais là, maintenant, dans cette tente à peine éclairée, seul avec le fantôme de Bilbo, c'était la terreur qu'il ressentait au plus profond de son être.

_**Bien des heures et des heures plus tôt …**_

- Tu n'es pas obligé Fíli. Je ne t'empêcherai pas de rejoindre ton frère … ça me rassurerai de vous savoir loin du champ de bataille.

- Mon Oncle, à nos naissances, vous nous avez choisis comme héritiers. Vous nous avez élevé comme tels. Mère n'était pas forcément d'accord sur certains points … Mais il est de mon devoir, d'être ici, lors des revendications des deux camps. Lors de la bataille !

- Tu n'as pas à te battre pour ce royaume que tu n'as pas connu Fíli ! tenta une nouvelle fois Thorïn

- Alors, si ce n'est pour ce royaume, mon Roi, ce sera pour le peuple que je représenterai un jour. Je me battrai pour mon frère, pour la société et … pour notre Cambrioleur. Pour Bíli …

Il abaissa sans honte son regard sur sa scelle. La prise du hobbit se fit soudainement plus ferme mais réconfortante, autour de sa taille. Il ne tressaillit pas lorsque Bilbo posa son front dans sa nuque.

- Je …

« Je ne lui en veux pas. Dites-lui Fíli. Dites-lui. »

- Arrêtez de vous morfondre mon Oncle…

- Je suis responsable de sa mort ! Je n'ai pas su contrôler mon propre corps, ni mon propre esprit ! Comment ne puis-je pas m'en vouloir ?

- Car il ne vous en voudrait pas. Ce ne serait pas son genre. Et …

« Cela aurait pu être pire, si rien de tout cela ne c'était produit. »

- Et quoi, Fíli ?

- Vous auriez pu … Tous nous tuer.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre eux. Le nouveau roi fixait sa scelle, un voile de tristesse dans ses yeux bleu cristal. Il se redressa subitement, le visage tourné immédiatement vers son neveu. Les pupilles écarquillées, il scruta ce-dernier.

- Mon Oncle ?

Fíli souhaitait donner un coup de coude derrière lui, priant silencieusement que Bilbo retire sa main glaciale de l'épaule de Thorïn. Le hobbit mit un certain temps pour assimiler le message, arrêtant son geste de réconfort. Il n'y avait que Fíli qu'il pouvait toucher sans craindre de traverser un corps ; même proches de la peau, les autres personnes ressentaient le froid glacial que son être fantomatique était maintenant.

- Non. chuchota le grand brun, Il n'y a rien.

Ou du moins, quelque chose qu'il ne pouvait voir et dont il ne se doutait pas.

Bard les rejoint en premier. Droit sur son étalon, accompagné d'un autre homme ; surement un conseiller. Ils ne s'échangèrent qu'un signe de tête. Pas un mot. C'en fut de même pour Thranduil, venu lui aussi avec l'un de ses conseillers.

Le silence était devenu un maître intransigeant entre eux. Même penser à des évènements heureux ne les aida pas. Aujourd'hui, pouvait être leur dernier jour. Cet instant pouvait être leurs derniers souffles, leur dernier moment de vie. Ils ne trouvaient comment en apprécier le présent : mourir à la guerre, que ce soit pour un guerrier ou un simple écuyer, était la pire mort possible. La plus douloureuse. La plus insupportable.

Mais ils étaient tous soudés contre des ennemis communs qui n'avaient rien de naturel. Autant physiologiquement que moralement. Jusqu'au dernier nain, jusqu'au dernier elfe, jusqu'au dernier humain : chacun d'eux se battra, jusqu'à leur dernier battement de cœur.

Face à Azog et son fils –Bolg s'ils se souvenaient bien-, ils stoppèrent tous leurs montures, nerveuses face aux wargs.

- Vous avez peur, Thorïn, fils de Thráin, fils de Thrór ?  
- Et vous, avez-vous peur, Azog ?

Le roi orc ricana, passant sa langue sur ses dents pointues, jaunies de moisissures. Ses troupes suivirent dans la moquerie, et le fils aborda une moue narquoise.

- De quoi aurais-je peur Roi sous la Montagne ? Aujourd'hui, est un grand jour pour moi. La lignée de Durïn va s'éteindre, vos trésors reconquis seront miens, et vous m'offrez sur un plateau d'argent deux autres territoires vastes à piller, à détruire pour y reconstruire mon propre royaume !  
- La Moria ne vous suffit donc plus ?  
- Un roi confinait à un seul royaume n'est pas un roi.  
- Oh ! Je vois ... susurra Fíli l'empreinte d'un sourire sur le visage et les épaules agitées d'un rire silencieux ; ce n'est qu'une fois ayant l'attention de tout le monde qu'il continua, Vous êtes terrorisés par le Balrog ! Vous savez, cette créature de l'ombre que mes confrères ont éveillée en creusant toujours plus profondément dans la montagne, une création que Melko forgea comme chevaucheur de dragon ...

Au pincement des lèvres de l'orc pâle, et au raidissement du fils de ce dernier, le blond continua, sur le même ton ironique :

- Allons, ne me dites pas que vous êtes effrayés par cette créature que votre armée considère comme un dieu ?

Fíli se retint de sourire, comme les autres personnes qui l'accompagnaient. Il se redressa uniquement sur sa chaise, pour détendre les muscles de son dos. Le prince héritier attendit la réponse de sa provocation. Plus le temps passait, plus il lui était difficile de s'empêcher de sourire.

Le silence imposant restait tout de même confortable. Un parfait paradoxe par les temps qui courraient en cet instant même. Quelques gobelins finirent par échanger des paroles par messes basses. L'incompréhension gagnant leurs pupilles folles.

Azog fit revenir le calme au sein de ses troupes d'un simple grognement effrayant de son warg blanc.

- Moi, effrayé par ce vaurien ?  
- Pour quelles autres raisons seriez-vous ici ?  
- Mais pour vous tuer, nain blond.  
- Oh ... murmura Fíli avec un grand amusement, Faites attention ! C'est n'est pas un bras que vous risquez de perdre aujourd'hui, mais votre vie.

Thorïn esquissa un sourire ravis. Le roi elfe et Bard, cette fois-ci, ne parvinrent pas à retenir leurs pouffements. L'intonation moqueuse que prenait l'héritier blond et ses expressions rendaient le tout tellement ... Humoristique ainsi que terriblement humiliante pour le chef de leurs ennemis.

Bolg émit un bruit guttural inquiétant. Il attrapa une massue et s'élança vers le blond. Fíli le regarda sans inquiétude ; une flèche se planta en signe d'avertissement au pied de l'orc, l'arrêtant dans ses mouvements futurs.

- Cette conversation est entres adultes, retournes au lit, gamin ! gronda la voix morne ô combien glaciale de Thranduil  
- Comment osez-vous ? cracha Bolg  
- Toi, comment oses-tu petit rat sans cervelle ! répondit son père, Tu mènerais ton peuple à sa perte avant que les négociations n'aient lieu !  
- Et quelles négociations ? Tout est refusé à chaque fois ...

Il y eut un ricanement ouvert dans le camp opposé.

- Dites à votre fils de retourner avec ses épées en bois et à ses leçons ! siffla Bard tout droit sur sa scelle un dégoût lisible sur son visage, À moins de vouloir qu'il ne conduise son peuple à sa perte une fois que vous serez mort.  
- Tenez votre langue délicate derrière vos dents.

Un nouveau silence s'installa avec une main de fer. Cependant, un sourire restait sur le visage des nains, des elfes et des hommes. Savoir Bolg avec un si petit cerveau ... Était presque rassurant. Pas assez pour leur assurer qu'il ne pense pas mieux avec une arme dans les mains, mais tout de même !

- Mais dites-moi, nain blond narcissique, ton visage me semble familier, qui es-tu ?

Thorïn tendit un bras vers son neveu, le retenant assit sur sa chaise. Durant l'enfance des enfants, il avait été mainte fois troublée par la ressemblance entre l'aîné et son propre frère cadet, Frerin, mort au combat devant la Moria, pendant Azanulbizar. Des guerriers avaient assuré que c'était Azog qui avait porté le coup fatal ; personne n'avait pu en témoigner. Et le remords le rongé encore ! Il n'avait pas su protéger son roi de la mort, comme il n'avait pu empêcher la folie s'emparait de Thràin, et son frère cadet, l'enfant avec qui il jouait en compagnie de leur jeune sœur Dis, était tombé, avant lui. Dans des douleurs qu'il n'osait imaginer.

Fíli n'eut cure de l'avertissement de son oncle. Un sourire indéchiffrable sur les lèvres, il se redressa sur sa monture, et la tête haute, il déclara avec une telle conviction que les rangs orcins et gobelins reculèrent tous.

- Je suis Fíli, fils de Dis, neveux de Frerin et neveux de Thorïn Oakenshield, tous deux fils de Thràin, fils de Thrór ! Je suis le Prince sous la Montagne. Et si je suis ici en ce jour, c'est pour vous ordonner de partir de nos terres et de ne plus jamais franchir nos frontières ainsi que des deux autres peuples présents ici. Je viens soutenir et devenir le pilier de nos trois peuples libres. Comme l'a si bien dit votre fils, nous n'accepterions aucune de vos marchandages, nous préférons mourir que vous servir ! Partez, et nous vous laisserons la vie sauve ! Partez ou nous abattrons le malheur sur vos misérables existences ! Oui, nous maudiront vos vies, jusqu'à votre dernier soupir ...  
- Foutaises ! ricana Azog, Vous anéantirez votre lignée, votre identité aurait dû restée secrète. J'aurais votre tête et celle de votre Oncle.  
- Et moi, j'aurais votre mort et celle de votre fils en bons souvenirs !  
- Vous périrez avant.  
- Dites-le donc à votre fils, je pense qu'il croit aveuglément à mes dires !

Ses alliés gardaient un visage des plus paisibles, pour rentrer dans le jeu de l'héritier blond ... Mais aucun d'eux ne semblait comprendre ce qu'il se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Bolg tomba de son warg. Son corps lourd et pâle percuta le sol et seul un hoquet roque sorti de sa gorge. Sa poitrine s'agita une poignée de secondes, avant qu'il ne meure.

Bilbo offrit un sourire à Fíli, Sting dans les mains. Il était une âme errante, très bien ; il n'empêchait qu'il était toujours utile en combat, et même mieux ! Il ne risquerait absolument rien, et ne risquait pas de se faire voir.

Le semi-homme couru se jeter sur la scelle du prince héritier, lorsqu'Azog se mit à hurler sa fureur.

- Je vous déclare la guerre, maîtres nains, maîtres elfes et maîtres humains ! Et j'aurais vos têtes !  
- Nous verrons bien ! sifflota Thranduil, donnant un coup sec de mord sur son cerf. Vus comment vous êtes partis !

Les montures filèrent tels le vent, les cavaliers tout simplement hilares pour ils ne savaient quelles raisons !

- Maître Fíli, que c'est-il passé ? ricana le conseiller de Bard  
- Je n'en ai aucune idée, j'ai juste suivit mon instinct !

Le prince tourna la tête vers Bilbo, qui lui sourit le plus innocemment du monde. Il n'aimait pas tuer, peu importe la créature qui lui faisait face. Il s'était forcé pour envoyé Bolg à la mort, ne sachant même pas si son tour marcherait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui tranche la gorge avec sa lame elfique.

« Je resterais prés de toi et de Thorïn. »  
« J'y compte bien, Bilbo ».

Le hobbit resta sans voix, le jeune blond aussi. Mais tous deux, ne finirent pas sourire sincèrement.

Derrière eux, les wargs étaient lancés

- Archer en position ! hurla Thranduil, Leur gorge et leur tête ne sont pas protégé, viser ces endroits-là en premier. Tirez dans leurs cuisses pour les faire tomber !

- Leur fer a noirci, les lames sont empoisonnées ! poursuivit Bard, Faites votre possible pour ne pas être toucher ! Allez à l'intérieur auprès des guérisseurs pour vous faire soigner ! N'attendez pas la mort ! Vous devez revenir auprès de vos familles !  
- N'ayez aucune pitié ! acheva Thorïn, Ils n'en n'auront aucune pour vous. Le Dragon Smaug a peut-être fait des ravages, il a tué des milliers d'entres-nous, détruit la magnifique ville que fut Dale, embrasé Mirkwood ! Mais aujourd'hui, cette armée ne vient pas s'accaparer les richesses de nos royaumes : ils viennent exterminer nos vies, ils veilleront à ce que nos souffles aient cessé, pour brûler tout ce que nous pouvons chérir ! Vous êtes la barrière qui défend vos terres ! Vous êtes les remparts de vos femmes et de vos enfants. La Bataille pourra durer des jours ou des semaines : ne perdez pas espoir, c'est ce qu'ils attendront pour vous voler votre bien le plus précieux : vos vies !

Descendant tous de scelle et envoyant autre part les montures, Fíli termina ces discours d'un mouvement de maître, abaissant son bras, il hurla :

- Tirez !

Une vague de flèches sifflèrent de tous les côtés. L'une d'entre elle fila contre son oreille.  
Le jeune nain se tourna vers l'endroit où était Kíli.

Ô que oui ! Il allait restait en vie, rien que pour salit le non d'Azog.

Lorsque les loups sauvages tombèrent, une certitude implacable s'écrivit dans l'Histoire de la Terre du Milieu.

La guerre, venait tout juste de commencer.

* * *

- **T**o **B**e **C**ontinued -

* * *

Excusez-moi s'il reste encore des fautes …

Ah oui, aussi, petite anecdote ! Je suis allée voir _The Lone Roger_ au cinéma (film que j'ai apprécié du début à la fin !). Enfin bref, j'étais donc arrivée en avance avec ma sœur aînée. Et, au Kinépolis où j'habite, bah, ils mettent une petite bande son ! J'ai eu droit au thème d'Aragorn, mais bien mieux encore ! Le thème principal du _Hobbit _ainsi que _Misty Mountain_ de Neil Finn ! Y a des parents qui trouvaient les thèmes violent … je leur ai dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'était _Le Seigneur des Anneaux_ et encore moins _Bilbo le Hobbit_ ! u.u


End file.
